1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to phenolformaldehyde-furfuryl alcohol resins which are useful as foundry binder compositions, and as laminating, coating and bonding resins.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Phenol-formaldehyde-furfuryl alcohol resins are known to have been prepared in a process using an acid catalyst to catalyze the reaction of furfuryl alcohol with phenol and formaldehyde.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,255,544 to Wuskell discloses a process for preparing a terpolymer of phenol, furfuryl alcohol and formaldehyde by reacting these monomers under anhydrous conditions in an organic medium using a multivalent metallic salt catalyst which is soluble in the organic medium. The water of condensation formed from the reaction mixture is continuously removed by means of azeotropic distillation.